Los Mellizos Potter
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: -"Tranquila cariño, ahora estoy yo… Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de la joven de diez años..." Todos conocemos la historia de Harry Potter. ¿Pero que pasaría si él tuviese una hermana melliza, la cual corre el mismo riesgo que él? Esta es una historia, de amor, dolor, lágrimas, alegrías y demás sentimientos. Ellos aprenderán que la pérdida de sus padres los hará má
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**"Halloween"**_

_La noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, se celebraba Halloween en Valle Godric, la familia Potter, disfrutaba del calor de la chimenea y de los suaves balbuceos de sus mellizos de un año. Lily contemplaba como su hija jugaba con uno de sus rojizos mechones y sonreía ante las cosquillas que le producían. En cambio James mecía en sus brazos al pequeño Harry. Ambos, estaban felices con sus hijos.__Cerca de las 10:00 pm, Lily decidió llevar a la cuna al pequeño Harry, dejando a Tabatha con su padre._

_-Mi hermosa Tabi, eres tan parecida a tu madre, pero esos ojos lo sacaste de papi.- beso la mejilla de la pequeña mientras ella sonreía.-Cuando crezcas sin duda serás la más hermosa de todo Hogwarts, y tu hermano no se quedara atrás, será todo un Casanova.- Lily bajo las escaleras con un enorme sonrisa al ver tan bella escena._

_-De ninguna manera, cuando crezcan no dejare que lo lleves por el mal camino, Potter.- bromeo tomando en brazos a la niña y dándole un beso a su esposo._

_-Bueno, basta de charla esta hermosa niña debe ir a dormir ahora mismo.- beso nuevamente la mejilla de Tabatha y acompaño a su mujer a dejarla en su cuna._

_Cuando llegaron a la planta alta, abrieron una puerta blanca con un cartel de madera con la inscripción de "__Lunática__" (en honor a su padrino Remus Lupin)._

_-James, tengo miedo de que ya-sabes-quien-, venga y le haga algo malo a nuestros hijos.- murmuro Lily cambiando el vestido rosa que tenía la pequeña por su pijama._

_-Dumbledore, no dejaría que eso pasase. Daría mi vida antes de que algo les pase a ustedes, la razón de mi existencia.- abrazó a su esposa por los hombros y deposito un beso en su mejilla._

_-Bueno, mejor confiemos en que no nos van a encontrar y tratemos de estar tranquilos y poder criar a estos hermosos niños que hemos tenido.- dejo a Tabatha en la cuna, y observaron cómo poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos color avellana hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Ambos se fueron satisfechos al ver a su hija dormir plácidamente, al caminar por el pasillo entraron a la habitación de Harry, el cual como su hermana tenía en la puerta la inscripción de "__Canutito__" (en honor a su padrino)._

_James se inclinó y beso la frente de su hijo al igual que Lily. Se quedaron unos segundo más observando como el pecho de su hijo subía y bajaba tranquilamente, dieron una última vista al niño y se fueron a descansar._

_-Eres el mejor padre de todos, tienes un hijo hermoso y ni hablar de tu hija, ambos son perfectos.- beso tiernamente a su marido antes de entrar al baño y cambiarse._

_-Ni hablar de la madre de Harry James y Tabatha Lilian Potter, es una mujer sensacional, talentosa, amorosa, es la mujer perfecta.- tomo a Lily por la cintura y volvió a besarla. Después de haberse cambiado, ambos se metieron en la cama y durmieron abrazados como todas las noches_

_La noche siguió su rumbo, las familias que habían salido a pedir duces, ya se encontraban bajo el abrigo de sus chimeneas o en efecto, de sus camas. La casa de los Potter se encontraba en silencio. Ambos mellizos, dormían en sus habitaciones al igual que sus padres. Cuando la media noche llego, la puerta de entrada, se abrió brutalmente. James ante el ruido despertó suavemente a su esposa._

_-Ve con los niños.- le susurro antes de bajar por la escaleras, olvidando tomar su varita._

_Lily sin pensarlo, corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de la pequeña Tabi, la tomo delicadamente si despertarla y tomo rumbo a la habitación de su otro hijo, que al parecer estaba despierto, dejo a la niña junto a su hermano y apoyo la oreja contra la puerta._

_En la sala un grito asusto a la pelirroja. Llego a escuchar un "__Avada Kedrava__", y una potente luz verde se pudo observar por debajo de la puerta, seguida de un grito desgarrador._

_-James…- susurró al borde del llanto._

_Sus dos hijos la miraban desde los barrotes de la cuna. Una risa malvada se oía a lo lejos. Muy asustada trato de hacer que sus hijos se mantuviesen en silencio, para no ser descubiertos. Harry, tenía los ojos aguados y amenazaba con llorar, ella vio esa acción y corrió a abrazar a su hijo para que no llore._

_-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, amor.- beso la frente del niño mientras lo mecía.-Harry, Tabi, mamá los ama, papá también. Sean fuertes, estén siempre juntos. Los amo.- Al igual que la puerta de entrada, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de una forma violenta._

_-__¡A ellos no, ellos no, por favor ellos no!-suplicaba Lily, interponiéndose entre Voldemort y sus hijos._

_-__¡Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora!-_

_-__¡A mis hijos, no! ¡Por favor… ten misericordia… ten misericordia!-gritaba la pelirroja, en un intento de protegerlos._

_-__¡Ésta es mi última advertencia...!-Voldemort, alzó su varita y los apunto._

_-__¡A ellos, no! ¡A mis niños, no! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Mátame... mátame a mí en su lugar...-aquel hombre de larga túnica, no tuvo piedad por los intentos de una madre, al tratar de salvar a sus mellizos._

_-__**¡**__Avada Kedrava__**!-**__Lily cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Voldemort, se acercó a la cuna, aún con la varita en alto._

_-Ahora, ¿Cuál de ustedes será el elegido o elegida de esa ridícula profecía?- apunto con su varita a Harry y soltó otro "__Avada Kedrava"__.__Noto que el hechizo no le afecto en lo más mínimo, pero dejo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo sobre su frente.__Indignado lanzo el mismo a Tabatha. Pero no paso lo mismo que con Harry, al contrario el encantamiento reboto hacía él, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube negra._

_*.*.*_

_Después de unas dos horas, los mellizos aún seguían en la misma cuna, mirando el cuerpo de su madre sin entender lo que paso. La noche había estallado en una tormenta, rayos iluminaban la casa de los Potter. _

_Un hombre de túnica negra, ingresó al cuarto de Harry. Se quedó estupefacto al ver cómo, la mujer que había sido su amiga por años, ahora estaba muerta. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, la fuerza lo dejaba en ese momento, miles de lágrimas se agolpaban una tras otra.__Se deslizo hasta tocar el piso, aún no creía como eso había pasado._

_Como pudo se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de la pelirroja y la acunó entre sus brazos, llorando ante su perdida. Luego de que Severus Snape, se haya retirado, un agitado Lupin ingreso a la habitación, no pudo detener unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su mejor amigo en suelo de la sala, y tampoco pudo contenerse ante la imagen de otra de sus mejores amigas en las mismas condiciones. Lentamente y con un paso un poco torpe, se acercó a la cuna donde se encontraban los mellizos. La pequeña pelirroja, se encontraba con los ojos rojos de haber llorado. Con suavidad la tomo en brazos y la acunó en su pecho._

_-Pequeña Lunática, tan jóvenes y ya pasan por algo como esto.- la niña al reconocerlo comenzó a llorar._

_-Tranquila cariño, ahora estoy yo…- _

_*.*.*_

_Por órdenes de Dumbledore, Hagrid, se encargó de pasar a recoger a ambos mellizos. Tabatha y Harry, serían criados por su tía materna, Petunia Dursley._

_En la calle número cuatro de Privet Drive, un hombre de larga y plateada barba, vestido con una túnica morada, caminaba por la acera. De uno de sus bolsillos, extrajo, un pequeño aparato que con solo tirar de un interruptor, hacía que la luz se guardara en su interior. Una vez que la zona estuvo a oscuras, el maullido de un gato, lo alertó._

_-Debí suponer que estaría aquí, profesora McGonagall.-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el gato, se convirtió en una mujer, de rostro estricto._

_-Buenas noche, profesor Dumbledore.-ambos brujos comenzaron a caminar.- ¿Son ciertos los rumores, Albus?-_

_-Eso me temo, profesora. El bueno y el malo.-respondió con pesadez el mago. _

_-¿Y los mellizos?-_

_-Hagrid los traerá.-_

_-¿Cree sensato confiarle a Hagrid algo tan importante como esto?-se animó a preguntar la profesora._

_-Lo es, profesora. Confiaría a Hagrid mi vida.-desde la oscuridad, una potente luz, se hizo vislumbrar. Una moto color celeste, estaciono, cerca de ambos profesores. Un hombre de gran estatura, se presentó ante ellos._

_-Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall.-entre sus brazos, llevaba dos bultos bien arropados._

_-Sin problemas, confió Hagrid.-el gigante, se acercó a ellos, guardando sus guantes._

_-No, señor. Los pequeños se durmieron mientras sobrevolábamos Bristol. Intenté no despertarlos.-con mucho cuidado se los entregó._

_-Albus, ¿Cree que se encontraran a salvo dejándolos con esta gente? Los he observado durante todo el día, son los peores Muggles, que se pueda imaginar. Un desastre.-decía McGonagall, mientras acunaba a la pequeña Tabatha._

_-La única familia que les queda.-aclaró Dumbledore._

_-Estos niños serán famosos. No habrá ningún niño en nuestro mundo que no conozca sus nombres…-_

_-Exacto.-interrumpió el mago.-Es mejor que crezcan al margen de todo eso, hasta que estén listos.-con delicadeza, los dejaron recostados en los escalones de la puerta de la casa. Hagrid, no pudo reprimir un sollozo y que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.-Tranquilo Hagrid, no es un adiós para siempre al fin de cuentas.-Dumbledore, colocó un sobre encima de Harry con los datos de los Dursley.-Buena suerte, Harry y Tabatha Potter…-_


	2. El zoológico

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**"El zoológico"**_

_**N/A: esta historia no me pertenece, solo está basada en los libros de J.K Rowling, yo solo tome los personajes e invente otros. Si ven esta historia en otra página, soy yo solo que con otro nombre de usuario **___

_*.*.*.*_

_-"Tranquila cariño, ahora estoy yo…"_

_Esa voz parecía ser un lejano sueño o simplemente el recuerdo de una pesadilla. Durante diez años, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de la pequeña Tabatha. Hacía tan solo diez años que junto a su mellizo, Harry, viven en la casa de la hermana de su madre y su odiosa familia._

-¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse!- ordenó Petunia, golpeándoles la puerta de la pequeña alacena, en la cual dormían.- ¡Ya!-

-Buenos días, Harry.- susurró la pelirroja, pasándole los anteojos a su hermano, que seguía con los ojos cerrados. El ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras, hizo temblar todo.

-¡Arriba, primos! ¡Iremos al zoo!-Dudley, saltaba en los escalones, haciendo que grandes cantidades de polvo, cayeran sobre los mellizos. Tabatha, fue la primera en levantarse y abrir la puerta. Dudley, bajo corriendo y la empujo al interior de la alacena, cerrándole la puerta. La pelirroja, cayó sobre su hermano. Ambos salieron e ingresaron a la cocina. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia, felicitaban a Dudley por ser su cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué no preparan el desayuno? Procuren no quemar nada.-ordenó fríamente la mujer, al verlos ingresar.

-Sí, tía Petunia.-respondieron a coro, los mellizos.

-Quiero que todo sea perfecto para mi Dudley.-Petunia le tapó los ojos a su hijo y lo fue guiando hacía adelante.

-Dense prisa con mi café.-ordenaba Vernon.

-Aquí tienes tío, y por ciertos buenos días.-la pelirroja, le alcanzó una taza de café y el hombre la miro y soltó un gruñido.

-¿A qué es maravilloso, cariño?-comentó Petunia, señalando la sala de estar.

-¿Cuántos regalos hay?-cuestiono Dudley.

-Treinta seis, los he contado yo.-respondió Vernon con una sonrisa.

-¿Treinta seis? Si el año pasado tuve treinta y siete.-protestó, el niño.

-Es que algunos son más grandes que otros…-

-¡Me da igual lo grandes que sean!-ambos mellizos, se miraron.

-No, no. Ya sé lo que haremos, iremos a la ciudad y te compraremos dos regalos más, ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito?- Tabatha, miraba con desprecio a su primo, lo que daría ella por tener al menos un regalo decente para su cumpleaños.

Los cinco se sentaron para dar comienzo con el desayuno.

-¿No tienen algo que decirle?-Petunia los miro enarcando una ceja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Dudley.- murmuro la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Y tú?-

-Feliz cumpleaños.-Dudley, miro a su primo y frunció el ceño. El teléfono sonó y Petunia se levantó para contestarlo.

-¿Buenas? Señora Figgs… no se haga problema… claro para la próxima será.- al volver a la cocina, puso una cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué quería la señora Figgs?- pregunto detrás del diario Vernon.

-No podrá cuidarlos hoy.- su esposo no dijo nada.

-¡VERNON!- grito haciendo que a su esposo se le caiga el diario.

-No te enojes, llamaremos a Marge.- comento encontrando una salida rápida.

-No seas tonto, ella los detesta, por lo menos al chico.- al parecer le daba igual que sus sobrinos estuvieran presente. Dudley, comenzó a "_llorar"._

-No… quiero… que… vayan… siempre… lo… arruinan…todo.- "_sollozo_" el niño

-Tranquilo bebe, mamá hará todo lo posible para que no te arruinen el día.- lanzo una mirada asesina al hijo de su hermana.

-Podemos quedarnos solo.- propuso la pequeña Tabatha.

-Claro y para cuando volvamos encontrar la casa en ruina.- ironizo.

Los Dursley, tenían programada una visita al zoológico para festejar el cumpleaños de Dudley. A Vernon y a Petunia, no les había quedado más opción que llevar a sus sobrinos con ellos. Cuando ambos mellizos estaban por subir al auto, Vernon, los detuvo.

-Se los advierto ahora, una simple cosa rara, tan solo una y se quedaran sin comer una semana. Al auto.-los dos Potter, no dijeron nada y obedecieron.

El día era perfecto para salir de paseo, el zoológico, no estaba muy lleno por lo que pudieron disfrutarlo al máximo. Al llegar, se sorprendían con lo primero que veían, esa era la salida más fantástica que habían tenido en sus diez años de vida. Todo les parecía una aventura, ver a los gorilas les hacía acordar a su primo, ver a las focas al tío Vernon y las jirafas eran el mismo calco de Petunia cuando quería escuchar los problemas que tenían los vecinos. Por insistencia de Dudley, ingresaron a la **"Casa de los Reptiles"**.

-¡PAPÁ! Mira que serpiente más grande, ¡despiértala!- ordeno Dudley. Como siempre, Vernon cumplía con lo que su hijo pedía.

-¡Muévete!- con los nudillos golpeaba el vidrio, pero el animal no se movía, ni abría los ojos.

-¡Muévete!-Dudley, siguió insistiendo.

-¡Está dormida!-retó la pelirroja.

-Qué aburrimiento.-los tres Dursley, se alejaron para ver a otros reptiles.

-Que bestia que son, pobre serpiente, deberían dejarlo en paz.- susurro Tabatha.

-Discúlpalo, no sabe lo que es estar tirada ahí todo el día. Viendo como la gente pega sus feos rostros sobre el vidrió.-la serpiente, pareció entender lo que ambos mellizos le decían, ya que comenzó a enderezar su cuello para verlos más de cerca.

-_Gracias por decir esas palabras.-_dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Escuchaste eso Harry?- la pelirroja, miro asustada como su hermano asentía.

-_No se asusten, soy inofensivo.-_ volvió a decir la voz.

-¿Acaso será…?- los dos miraron a gran cubículo en donde estaba la gran serpiente despierta.

-_Si soy yo, no deben temerme solo quiero hablar con alguien.-_ a Tabatha le dio pena como la hablaba la serpiente.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunto Harry. El animal señalo con la cola un gran cartel:

_**-"… esta especie proviene de Brasil"**__.-_ Eso se podía leer en las primeras líneas de color rojo.

-¿Así que vienes de Brasil? ¿Cómo es allá?- pregunto emocionada la niña. La serpiente volvió a señalar el cartel.

-"_**… Brasil, se caracteriza por criar a esta especie en los más grandes zoológicos…"-**_

-Naciste en cautiverio.- el animal asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿No sabes lo que es vivir en libertad?- los ojos de la pitón, reflejaban tristeza.

-_No, mi niña_.- su tono de voz era melancólico

-Nosotros tampoco.- Harry tomo la mano de su hermana y volvieron a ver a la serpiente.

-¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! Vengan, no van a creer lo que está haciendo la serpiente.- Dudley empujó a sus primos y apoyo la nariz contra el vidrio mientras observaba al gran reptil. Harry lo fulmino con la mirada. De un momento a otro, Dudley, pasó de estar detrás del vidrio a estar dentro del recinto del animal. Al ver que el vidrió no estaba, la serpiente, comenzó a deslizarse hasta tocar el frío suelo de **"La casa de los reptiles"**. Ambos Potter, aún seguían en el suelo, cuando vieron que la serpiente se erguía ante ellos.

-_Gracias.-_susurró el animal.

-No hay de que.-respondieron ambos. La serpiente paso por al lado de ellos, mientras las demás personas que se encontraban, comenzaban a huir despavoridas. Dudley, se puso de pie en el recinto con la intención de salir, pero se dio cuenta de que el vidrió volvió a su lugar. Comenzó a golpearlo para pedir ayuda a sus padres.

-¡Mamá!-sollozaba.

-¡DUDLEY!- gritaba su madre tratando de ayudarlo. Tabatha y Harry, veían la situación divertida, ya que no dejaban de sonreír. Vernon se alejó de su familia y los miro con odio.

Durante el camino de regreso, nadie, dijo nada. Dudley estaba envuelto en una toalla que le habían ofrecido los del zoológico. Vernon, miraba de reojo a sus sobrinos y no podía evitar gruñirles.

Al llegar, Vernon, los hizo entrar a la fuerza. Tomo con fuerza a Harry, del cabello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Lo juramos que no sabemos.-respondía el azabache, tratando de salirse del agarre de su tío.-Había un cristal y luego desapareció. Ha sido magia.- Vernon, abrió la puerta de la alacena y los empujó dentro.

-Nunca ha existido la magia.-fue lo único que dijo, antes de cerrarles la trampilla.


End file.
